


Indulge

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Kissing, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did everything and asked nothing in return. Because of this, he wanted to give her everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

Seth found her on the balcony in her nightgown, looking up at the stars. She often did, and he knew she was thinking of her old home. Oftentimes when she would grow homesick he would come outside and sit with her, his hand on hers, his ear and his shoulder there for her use. But tonight she looked so calm and serene he couldn't think of anything to do but to come up behind her and sweep her into his embrace.

Natasha was all too used to his romantic overtures, but she still gasped with surprise as his arm slid over her shoulders.

"How fare you this evening?"

"Oh...just fine, Seth. I was just thinking," she said. Even in the dark he could see her cheeks flushing red.

"So was I," he said.

"What about?"

"You." That was when he swept her into his arms, right off her feet and carried her into her bedroom. She gave no protest, her cheeks red but her eyes and mouth smiling. The first time she'd been so shy and nervous he'd had to reassure her many times; not that he'd minded, but it was good to see her becoming so much more comfortable with the physical aspect of their relationship. He paused in the doorway for a moment to kiss her, setting her down on the bed when it ended moments later.

"Seth," she breathed.

"Natasha," he whispered, "you are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"Oh, Seth..." She reached for his tunic, but he held her hand still.

"Let me," he said. "You do so much for us, for me. Tonight, I want to please you." He kissed her again, briefly. "I want to give you everything..."

" _Seth,_ " she moaned, "t-that's very sweet of you, but I-"

"Let me," he murmured against her skin. "I want to." He ran his hands through her hair, stroked her face, kissed her cheeks. He always began with these little affectionate gestures, to him this was about more than just physical satisfaction. She meant the world to him and he wanted her to know that every chance he got.

"If...if you insist," she murmured. His fingers slowly unlaced the front of her gown as he pressed a kiss to her hairline; when the gown fell away he cupped one breast in his hand, thumb circling the nipple. His lips trailed down her neck to her other breast and she gave a light gasp, rolling her head to the side slightly. He knew all of her most sensitive places by now and would visit them over and over again before the night was through.

As his lips closed around her nipple, his fingers slid up through her already-damp curls to caress the sensitive folds beneath. Natasha cried out, her hips moving against his hand, and the sound only heightened his sense of arousal. He loved to hear her cry out like that, knowing he was making her feel this way. He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, then drew back to vigorously suck on that nipple as he continued to stroke between her legs. 

"So beautiful," he murmured against her breast, running his tongue around that nipple while his fingers gently squeezed the other one. Carefully, he lay her back on the bed, nestling her among the pillows.

"Seth, _please..._ " He knew what she wanted, but he would let that wait a bit longer. His fingers continued to stroke her even as his mouth moved from her breasts to her stomach, placing a kiss to her navel. She stifled a giggle, shuddering in anticipation. " _Please..._ "

She opened her legs and he began to kiss up and down one each one from ankle to thigh until finally he buried his face in her, tongue stroking the tender, heated flesh there. Pleasuring her with his mouth was his favorite part, with every sweep of his tongue her cries grew louder and her body trembled and soon she climaxed against his lips. Sometimes he'd keep going, giving her all she could stand until she asked him to let her rest; tonight was one of those nights.

He carefully lapped up the moisture he'd coaxed from her, then slid his tongue up to caress her clitoris as he slid two fingers into her. She was thrusting her hips now, grinding against his face and hand and shrieking as another climax shook her. He withdrew his fingers but his mouth remained at her clitoris, torturing the little bud with his lips and tongue until she reached a third peak.

 _I could do this for hours,_ he thought. Her cries, her taste, the way she felt against him was just like Heaven. His tongue traced patterns on the swollen flesh, taking her higher and higher until she was almost at that point yet again...and then slowly withdrew his mouth.

 _"Seeeeeeeth!_ " she wailed. Her body shook from the tremors of orgasms long past as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Just give me a moment," he murmured. After his clothes joined hers on the floor, he knelt between her legs and slid atop her. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I-I love you too, now please, I _need_ you now!"

He slid into her with a groan and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he began to thrust. Slowly at first, he always started off slowly, but thankfully this time he picked up the tempo more quickly, and soon another small orgasm shuddered through her. He kept moving, hands caressing her legs and hips and breasts as his mouth left hers, scattering kisses across her cheeks.

"Natasha," he gasped, "Natasha, Natasha..."

"Seth..." She ran her fingers down the back of his neck. "Mm, more, please, I-I want to be completely exhausted when we're done...!" He could tell how close she was getting as she squeezed and tightened around him.

"You will be," he murmured. "Mm, I'm getting there-!" He grasped her tightly against him as he thrust harder, faster, deeper until she couldn't hold on any longer. The fifth and final climax flowered, and she felt him release within her a moment later.

He was the first to come back down, slowly pulling out of her. Natasha smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That was perfect," she sighed, then gasped as she realized something. "Seth...?"

"Yes, love?"

"I..." She blushed a little. "I forgot to take my herbs this morning..."

"You-" His expression turned blank, even as he gazed down at her abdomen. Natasha nodded, taking one of his hands and resting it there.

"We can't tell _now,_ of course, but my next cycle begins in a week."

And then his face broke out in a smile.

"Now we have the perfect reason to be married as soon as possible," he laughed, and kissed her.


End file.
